“Where did I leave my screws?” and “Oh no, the nail rolled off the table!” are frequent thoughts running through the heads of people who are using electric tools. Fastening mechanisms such as screws and nails and other small metallic elements, including drill bits and screw driver heads, are easy to misplace. One has to operate the electric tool, or even a mechanical tool (such as a manual screwdriver) with typically one working end attachment at a time. This working end attachment (defined herein as “a removable or non-removable end which rotates in order to cause another device to also rotate or for a hole to be formed therein”). One then acts upon another object, such as a fastener, screwdriver head, or another material to fasten, cut, rotate, create a hole, or the like. Meanwhile, the other fasteners, bits, screwdriver heads, socket wrench heads, and those devices which are capable of being magnetized and having a longest length less than 10 centimeters (cm), 8 cm, or 5 cm (herein collectively referred to as, and defined as, “small parts”) must be kept somewhere where they are not liable to be lost.
This is a known problem in the art. Some, such as Otho D. May, III, in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,094, have tried to solve this problem. In this patent Mr. May discloses a clamp which attaches around the body of a drill having a magnet on top to hold screws while drilling. Daniel Wallace Baird, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,584 acts similarly with a clamp around the outside having portals for larger items, such as pencils.
What is needed is a way to hold the smaller items to a drill which is easy to use and places small parts which one plans to use in connection with use of the tool in easy reach, so that one does not need to look away from his work or move the tool away. This would increase efficiency and decrease aggravation.